


Lap Challenge

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Lap Challenge, M/M, Provocation, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Sanji e Zoro são ótimos em provocar um ao outro, mas qual deles é mais teimoso e qual cede mais rápido?* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Fanfic Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 1





	Lap Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> [ZoSan]
> 
> *One Piece não é meu, mas se fosse eu canonizaria ZoSan logo de uma vez pra Jump vender ainda mais!*
> 
> Oieeee!!!! 
> 
> Esta fic participou de outra versão do "Fanfic Game", um "sub" Desafio de Imagens intitulado ""IMAGENS QUE CONTAM HISTÓRIAS", onde um membro do grupo posta uma imagem e aguarda alguém escrever uma fic para esta imagem!  
> Escrevi bem rapidamente e é a fic é super curtinha também, mas adorei fazer!!
> 
> *A imagem que foi postada no desafio por uma membra do grupo, e pertence originalmente a @nenecyoro (Twitter)*

## Provocação

Sanji reverteu as posições subindo no colo de Zoro, precisava diminuir o ritmo ou acabaria com a brincadeira antes mesmo dela começar, Zoro bufou irritado, a ansiedade e a pressa podiam ser sentidas através do tecido de sua calça escura, única peça aliás que Sanji não conseguiu se desfazer.

— Está tão louco por mim que não pode se conter, Marimo-kun... — Sanji lançou um olhar libidinoso.

— Você é o típico exemplo de propaganda enganosa. — Zoro respondeu, a voz estoica mal cobria o desejo em seus olhos.

Sanji se ergueu levemente e pressionou os lábios na testa de Zoro, proporcionando um instante de descontração em que o espadachim cerrou os olhos enredando os dedos através das costas do loiro.

— Você parece quase meigo quando faz isso... é irritante. — Zoro provocou.

Sanji o encarou com uma sobrancelha encaracolada erguida, as mãos elegantes subiram se apoderando de um mamilo túrgido que ele apertou impiedosamente, em resposta Zoro cerrou os olhos e mordeu fortemente os lábios para que gemido nenhum escapasse, preferia morrer do que entregar o quão urgente ele precisava do cozinheiro pervertido.

— Sua máscara de frieza não vai funcionar com esse pau me espetando aí embaixo, admita que quer e eu vou te aliviar. — Sanji falou rente ao seu ouvido.

A língua dele brincou entre os brincos de Zoro e desceu pelo pescoço, em seguida ele se afastou com um sorriso impertinente enfeitando os lábios suculentos.

Zoro escondeu os lábios e mordeu a língua calando um clamor que vinha de sua alma, calor emanava da massiva ereção que, em algum momento, ele começou a esfregar contra a carne sólida do traseiro de Sanji.

— Foda-se, Ero Cook.

Sanji empurrou-se para frente despudoradamente rebolando sobre as coxas firmes do espadachim, Zoro mordeu os lábios e apertou a cintura do loiro, escorregando as mãos em direção a carne, apertando as nádegas com mãos de aço, em resposta Sanji apertou o pênis moreno que palpitava contra a palma de sua mão.

— Seja uma boa alga e nós dois podemos foder. — Sanji ofereceu em um sussurro, apertando a cabeça do pênis. — Vamos... Zo...ro...

— Porra... seu... pervertido cretino... — Zoro falou sem fôlego quando Sanji começou a masturbá-lo. — Foda-se, eu quero...

O sorriso de Sanji aumentou.

— Eu não ouvi... — O loiro cantarolou. — Precisa ser convincente, mostre que seu cérebro não é feito de algas...

Sanji acelerou as manobras, Zoro já começava a sentir a respiração entrecortada, se continuasse assim...

— Eu... ah, maldito... quero você... San... ji...

— Hum... estamos começando a falar minha língua.

O loiro desceu os lábios e beijou-o, Zoro gemeu quando sentiu seu eixo pressionados pelos dedos elegantes, a língua de Sanji brincando no interior de sua boca e ele sabia que não resistiria mais.

— Não vou implorar, desgraçado... — Zoro falou entre gemidos, o sangue pulsando rápido em sua têmpora. — Isso... ah, porra... é o melhor que você vai ter.

Sanji abandonou a boca de Zoro e mordia um mamilo, tudo bem, não imploraria tampouco... era realmente o melhor que poderia ter.

— Por agora, Ero Kenshi. Por agora.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Imagem de inspiração: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/36200804
> 
> Não tenho nem vergonha na cara pra estar postando uma one shot de 500 palavras, né?! rs...
> 
> Se leram, deixem um comentário, isso sempre me incentiva a continuar escrevendo!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
